Lost
by thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: Jim, Spock, and Bones are lost in the desert.Will they ever see each other again?


_**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**_

Jim fell to his knees, unable to go on anymore. He'd been searching for days now, but they were just.. gone. He'd been separated from the ship and the landing party, and for all he knew, they were dead... just like the security team he'd beamed down with, who certainly fell fast.

The desert sand whipped around him, stinging his eyes and chapped lips. Why didn't he see this coming? Looking back on it now it was clearly a trap. The alien had seemed rather calm despite the situation she had been describing to him. How could he have been so stupid?! Four innocent men and women had died because of him. And for all he knew... he'd also killed the two most important people in his life.

Jim shook his head, fresh tears stinging the cuts on his cheeks. He was certain that he would die out here. He'd been wandering around aimlessly for days now. All Jim could think about Spock and Bones. Would he ever see them again?

* * *

><p>Bones shivered even though the air was warm; he'd had enough of this damn desert and everything in it. How long had he been out here anyway? It had felt like days, but that couldn't have been possible, because if it were, he'd be dead by now. He hadn't had water in god knew how long..<p>

But still, despite all this, he couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to everyone else? The security team they had beamed down with... 'Well,' he thought. 'May they rest in peace in this god forsaken land.' He shivered again, his sweat-soaked clothes sticking to his skin.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last out here, especially without any water. Those damn monsters, splitting them up and leaving them to die in the desert with no water, food, or supplies what-so-ever. He just woke up here, alone and confused, with a splitting headache to add. How were the others, anyway? Were they even still alive..?

* * *

><p>Spock looked around him; this place, it almost reminded him of home. Though, it was certainly a little more barren and the temperature a few degrees higher.. It was still similar to home nonetheless. This place was also devoid of any water, and any other supplies needed to sustain life, for that matter. Spock hadn't seen anything on his journey through it, except sand.<p>

He needed water soon though; even as a Vulcan, he couldn't go for very long without replenishing his fluids. A thought occurred to him, that humans couldn't go for very long without it either. What had happened to his shipmates? They'd been separated, but he couldn't remember how at this moment.

Doctor McCoy, and his captain. What had happened to them? Were they alive? Had they been taken prisoner by the alien species that had lured them there? Hopefully they had not suffered the same fate as he. Spock was nearly sure he would die out here. The odds were against him. He had no idea of his position, had not seen any signs of civilization-or anything for that matter-and had not found a trace of water. His chance for survival was little to none.

But what of the others? Surely they'd made it. Right?

* * *

><p>Bones stumbled, falling face first into the sand and cursing. What had he tripped over? There weren't any rocks in this damn place. He sat up to look at what had caused him to stumble, but saw nothing.<p>

'Strange,' he thought. There was a small indention in the sand, where he had tripped. He sat there, finding it was pointless to keep going anyway. A faint pain in his calf drew his attention away from his blank thoughts, and he reached down to rub at it.

However, when he touched his leg, he realized it was wet. He pulled his hand back and saw a light red tint. Was he bleeding? He bent up further to find that there was a small tear in his pants and a small cut on his calf. How had this happened? A fairly large, shiny black object darted out of the indention in the sand and ran past him, leaving a cut on his hand.

Bones reached for his phaser, but realized it wasn't there. The aliens must have taken it. He turned around to see if he could find the thing that had attacked him, but it was gone. A feeling of nausea washed over him, and he grew incredibly dizzy. He fell onto his back, unable to support his body weight any longer. What was happening to him? It was only two little cuts, unless... Poison? He turned his head to look at the cut on his arm; there was no visible sign of it, but that was the only way..

He could feel his finger and toes begin to go numb.

'This is it,' he realized. 'I'm going to die in this goddamn wasteland. All because of a creature I couldn't even see.' He looked up to the sky. There were no clouds in sight, and it was a strange shade of blue... almost like the early morning skies of Earth..

His thoughts drifted off to Jim and the hobgoblin. What had happened to them anyway? Did they end up like this as well? Bones sighed, his chest beginning to tighten with every breath. The world seemed to be fading away with every breath. He sighed his final time, closing his eyes as the world went black.


End file.
